The Wizard of Quarvia
by Abyss of Ice
Summary: "You're a wizard." Those three words were enough to change Roxas' life. - Sorry for the suckish name -
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys! I got a Roku-Shi story for you with *drumroll* WIZARDS! Magic! Monsters! Love! War! Fangirls (No, I'm not joking, take me seriously kay?) Okay, no more spoiling. Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Kyoko (c) me.**

* * *

"Die! Die! Die! DIE!"

Th suit of armor fell onto the ground, motionless and lifeless. A spiky black-haired boy sighed. He was all beat up and scratched from the fight. For a useless pile of tin, the haunted armor sure could pack a punch. Or was it the ghost in it that could fight? Either way, he sure wasn't going to take a mission anytime soon. He looked back to his sister.

"Hey, Xion, how come you didn't help me?" He asked.

"You went crazy, and I didn't feel like going to the graveyard today." The black-haired girl, Xion, replied flatly. "Besides, those girls over there sure liked the show you put on."

Vanitas looked in the direction she was pointing in. Sure enough, there were a bunch of teenage girls standing there. He sweat-dropped. He was really getting popular. Xion didn't seem to be to happy about that.

"Man, they think they can score a powerful wizard but they can't even cook a decent meal." She said flatly.

"I know right? C'mon. Let's go. Master Yen Sid is waiting for us to return."

Xion nodded. She pulled out a black and red amulet from her pocket and chanted a few words under her breath before a swirling portal appeared. The girls gasped. Vanitas picked up the armor, tossed it in a sack and threw it into the portal before walking in himself. She pulled her lower eyelid down and stuck her tongue out and followed her brother.

The two siblings were at the Master's tower in seconds. But they didn't have a good landing. Master Yen Sid was sitting at his desk reading when Vanitas set the bag down. Xion coughed to get his attention.

"Ah. Vanitas. Xion. You completed the mission. As expected of the Raven twins." He said.

Yes, the two black-haired brother and sister were of the Raven family. They both had followed in their father and mother's footsteps and become novice wizards/warriors on their way to fame. Master Yen Sid closed the book.

"I have another mission for you two again."

"There go my plans." Vanitas sighed.

"What's the mission, Master?" Xion asked, elbowing her brother in the gut.

"Oh no, don't worry Vanitas. You won't have to work much."

"Yes!"

Another elbow to the gut.

"I suppose you two have heard of Roxas, Kyoko's older brother right?" Master Yen Sid asked.

"Yeah. He was kidnapped as a kid and taken to Earth, right?" Xion said. "Poor guy. Bet he doesn't know what magic is."

Now he elbowed her gut. She stuck her tongue out.

"Correct. I'm sending you two along with her to retrieve him. You have until tomorrow to pack your things and leave."

The younger girl created a portal and the two siblings walked inside. They started talking about the mission when they exited it.

"What do you Earth is like?" Xion asked.

"I dunno. Boring. I mean, at least half the world's population don't even believe in magic. But you never know." Vanitas replied.

"You're right. Anyways, where's-"

**Bam!**

The three people fell to the ground. Kyoko rubbed the back of her head, since she had apparently hit it on the metal floor. The two on the other side sat up, groaning.

"Never mind. Found her."

"I guess you guys already know right?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah. Just got told." Vanitas replied.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Me neither."

"Yeah. When it's just those two I'm suddenly invisible." Xion mumbled. "When did Master Yen Sid tell you?"

"Oh, he told me after I brought him the cursed horn from the Dragon of Scalior." Kyoko replied.

"So you were the rascal who took that mission..."

"Yeah. I guess I did. Sorry if you wanted it, but I really needed the money."

"Why?"

A flash of brown sped by them and around them. A dog stopped at Kyoko's side. She pet it's head. "I found this little guy outside of the KeyWay last week, sick. Mom and dad said that if I wanted to take it to the vet than I should pay for it myself. I didn't think I could live with myself if I just let little guy die, so I took the mission. And now he's feeling all better!"

"You're to sweet for your own sake..." Xion mumbled.

"By the way, what mission did you take?"

"Tin can." Vanitas said.

"Oh. It explains while you're all beat up. You should rest." Kyoko stood up. "Well, I better go now. Promised Chiki-chan I would help her with math. C'mon little guy. Let's make like a wave and flow."

"I still don't get that joke!" Xion cried, but the blonde wizard was gone.

"We should go too."

"Kaaaaaaa~y."

* * *

_**The next day...**_

Over in the human world, a spiky blonde haired boy was skate-boarding down Central Highway. Every so often one of his friends popped up and he stopped to say high, and then going off again. Just another day in the life of a popular guy in Los Angeles. He skated over to the park, where his friends were hanging out.

"What's up guys?" He asked, flipping the skateboard and catching it.

"You're five minutes late, Roxas."

Roxas tilted his head to the side. "Since when did you time me?"

"Never mind that Roxas. We're going to the mall and we don't have money. You usually have about a hundred bucks on you. How about you treat us?" Eddie asked.

"U-Um... Sure..."

"Great!" Linn exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

**"You spend over a thousand dollars on these bastards in a single week."** A voice inside his head said. **"Say you have ten dollars."**

"But, I only have about ten dollars. Didn't think I'd need much." Roxas lied, complying with the voice in his mind.

"Fine. We aren't hanging out with you anymore."

The three stood up and were about to walk away when the blonde grabbed Linn's hand. He stuck his hand in her jacket pocket and took out a few bills. He repeated the same to Eddie and Jorjeo at almost inhuman speed. About a hundred dollars dollars in all. Not that much but it would do.

"I think this is enough money to keep me happy. Have a nice day."

Roxas got on his skateboard and started going away. They tried to chase after him but he was too fast. He turned a corner and rammed into someone. He fell off his skateboard and it flew into the air. His back made contact with the cement, and the other person wasn't any luckier than he was. A blonde haired girl with greenish blue eyes groaned.

"How many times is that gonna happen?" She whined.

'_Hey, that sounds like something I would say...'_ Roxas thought. He stood up and extended his hand. "Sorry. I was in a hurry."

The girl took his hand and pulled herself up. "Oh, don't worry. I was kind of in a hurry too."

"Roxas! There you are!"

"Uh-oh!" He bent to pick up his skateboard but it was broken. "Crap! Come on! They'll kill anyone in their way when they're mad!" Roxas grabbed her hand and started running. Suddenly, it started raining. "Shit! At the worst frickin' time it starts to rain!"

"Hey! My house is really close to here! We can go there!" The girl exclaimed.

The spiky blonde nodded and let her lead. She took him to Hollywood, which wasn't too far from where the park was, and to a large mansion. The girl started banging on the door until someone opened. It was a girl with short black hair and ocean blue eyes. The two ran inside and the door slammed.

"Why are you so wet?" The black haired girl ask.

"It started raining really hard." The blonde girl said. "Hey, I never got your name. What is it?"

"Roxas. Roxas Adams."

"It's nice to meet you Roxas. My name is Kyoko Becksworth, and this is my friend Xion Alexanders. Her older brother Vanitas is at work on the study. He will be finished soon though."

'_That name's familiar... Wait, what am I thinking?! I should be finding out ways to escape! My house is on the other side of town! It'll take me at least five hours to reach my house! Arrrggg!'_

"You may call your house using the phone. We don't want your parents worrying about you, now do we?" Kyoko asked, holding out the phone.

_'Is this girl a mind read or what?!'_

"I might be."

Roxas' jaw dropped, but he took the phone. The number was already dialed, and someone was on the line. "Hello?"

"Roxas? Is that you?" His mother asked.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Oh! Where are you?! Never-mind, I already know."

_'Is everyone in the world psychic or something?!'_

"Ask your mother is you can stay here for the night." Kyoko whispered, scaring him.

"I heard that."

"W-Well? What do you say?"

"Of course, as long as you come home straight away. Now I have a customer to attend, I'll call you later!"

Moms are weird... The thought rain threw his mind as Roxas gave the phone back to his girlish look-alike and she put it on the holder. She started walking towards the hallway and stopped. "Aren't you coming? Xion and I have something important we have to show you." She said.

"But we just met!"

"Just follow me please." She said sweetly. "Or else..." She added darkly.

Roxas nodded, scared again, and obliged. Xion went to his side and started talking to him. Kyoko was way too far from them to here. All the while as he talked to the raven, he felt a feeling of familiarity. Like he had talked to her before. But he also felt his stomach doing backflips and like someone was squeezing his heart. Like a magic spell. Like the feeling someone had when they were in love. Even if they just met. Xion was very pretty and seemed to have a warm personality. Roxas smiled a small smile, his cheeks growing a shade of pink.

"Come on!"

The two were pushed into a dark room. Kyoko sat on top of the desk, putting on a white beret on her head. She snapped her fingers. A glowing greenish-blue circle appeared on the floor. Roxas' eyes widened. The sign of Aquarius! Where did that name come from?

"Amazed?" The blonde girl asked. "Because guess what? You can do it too."

"What?! You're kidding, right?!""

"No, I'm not kidding. You may not know this, but Xion, Vanitas, and I are novice wizards. We go to a school called Golden Oak Magic School for Wizards under the principal and famous wizard Master Yen Sid. As the color implies, my main element is water and all that depends on it. Xion here has the element of nature, so her color is green. You... Well, we don't what your element is. But we're gonna find out!"

"Wait, you're saying I'm a wizard like you guys..." Roxas said. "That's impossible."

"It is not. You're a wizard."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

**Chapter fin! And a good place to stop too! So what did you guys think? Read and review guys, makes me write faster! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long *Sigh* School... And it's Sunday... Anyways, thank you HeartsMockingjay and Sunkist-Angel for follow I the story. Reply to review time:**

**Sunkist-Angel: Here's the second chapter**

**Tylerberger1999: Thanks**

**Warning_ (A little fluff here and there... And a few many bad words here and there too...)**

* * *

"You people are crazy. I'm not staying here. I am getting out of here!"

Roxas hurriedly put his discarded shoes and his jacket on. He was about to get out of the office/study when a vine reached out and grabbed him. Xion raised her hand and it moved, turning and hanging him upside down.

"You can't leave. The human security are gonna get'cha. You don't wanna go to jail, do you?" Kyoko asked.

"It's better than hanging out with you crazy people..." Roxas murmured.

"I heard you." She scratched the back of her head and hopped off the table. "Listen, bro. You can come with us quietly OR we can knock you out and kidnap you. Which one sounds better?"

"I personally would want to be knocked out." Xion joked.

"You're giving him the wrong idea."

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess I have no choice. I'm going." Roxas said, putting his hands up in defense.

Xion rolled her eyes and lowered him. Right when the vine slipped, he slipped on his coat and ran. He could hear yelling but he just kept running. Through alleyways, across streets, in any random direction. He ran for at least a half hour before he stopped. The spiky blonde leaned against the wall of a cafe.

"God... Got away..."

The door of the cafe opened, just barely missing him. A girl with medium blonde hair walked out of it, holding a mocha and sipping from it. She caught sight of him and tilted her head.

"Ven? What are you doing here? I thought you transferred at Windsworth Academy." She said. The girl then gasped and slapped her forehead. "Oh, wait, you aren't Ven. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." He said.

'_Wow, she sure is pretty...'_

All of a sudden, a large tentacle shot out of the ground. The girl growled and wrapped her arms around his waist and jumped. They landed on top of a building. Roxas stared a her. Not another one...

"Good grief. Stay right here and don't move unless you want to die!"

The girl pulled out a sword out of thin air and fell of the building. A large squid looking monster emerged from the ground and she started to fight it. The blonde fell onto his behind as he watched the battle below. He suddenly felt cold. He shuddered as a large blast of wind swept by. The girl got blinded, allowing the squid-thing to get her and start squeezing her.

"Namine!"

Another blonde that looked almost exactly like him ran at lightning speed towards the battle. The girl, who was presumably Namine, screamed in pain. The boy put his hand up, and strong gusts of wind started blowing, but it didn't affect the monster. Suddenly, a stream of red sped around the squid, and it burst into flame. It dropped Namine, and she fell to the ground, groaning. A boy with spiky black hair stopped next to the blonde. Roxas got curious so her loomed over the edge. Then he slipped. A strong grip kept him from falling over onto the ground. He looked up. It was Kyoko. "God, you're freaking heavy as hell!"

"How the hell did you find me?!" Roxas yelled.

"What kind of a question is that?! We followed you! Duh!"

"Kyoko!" Xion shouted from below. "Drop him! I'll catch him!"

The water wizard nodded and she let the boy go. Roxas fell about ten stories until the raven girl summoned a plant to catch him. He slid down the all stem of the incredibly large sunflower and collapsed on the floor. Xion giggled. Kyoko jumped from the building and landed on the squid. It started thrashing to get her off. She managed to get her hand inside of one of the ears and she started filling it up with water. It soon turned into a balloon.

"Crap!" Namine exclaimed.

Kyoko hopped off of it as the squid monster exploded. It's insides splattered everywhere. Xion made a grossed out face when some of the blood landed on her. She pretended to gag. "Eeewwwwww... Monster blood... This is so freaking totally completely disgustingly groooooossss!" Kyoko summoned a wave and hit her with it. It got the blood off, but she was wet now. "Great. Now I'm wet."

"You're such a girly girl..." The black haired boy muttered.

"You are." Kyoko nodded. "You okay Namine?" She asked the other blonde.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." Namine said.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Kyoko looked at Ventus. "By the way Ven, what the heck are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at Windsworth Academy?"

The blonde boy, possibly Ven, shook his head. "Mom and dad transferred me back to the Boarding Academy. They said I would be better off if I studied with people with magic other than just wind."

"Great. That means I'm gonna have to room with you again, right?" The black haired boy asked.

"Vanitas, stop being so rude!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm going to have my own room."

"Yes!"

"Man, you can be so mean sometimes!"

Vanitas scoffed and huffed. Kyoko went over to Roxas. "And you, mister, I am so not through with you. After the Master has finished talking to you, you're grounded."

"You aren't my mom!"

"So? I have more magic than you as it is, making me more powerful. So listen to me, you bastard!"

"Well fuck that! At least I have a dad!"

"Watch your language! So do I!"

"Hell no! Why should I listen to a pipsqueak like you?! You're younger than me! I should be telling you what do to!"

The group froze. Kyoko's eyebrow twitched and her body was surrounded by a dark blue evil aura. Roxas watched amusingly as she glared at him.

"You so did not just call me a pipsqueak..."

"Oh, I SO just did. And I'll do it again! Short ass little midget pipsqueak!"

Ventus and Xion pulled Roxas out of the way as Kyoko used a Phantom Fist spell to hit him. The raven girl chanted a few words and a portal appeared. Ventus pushed Roxas inside, and went in while pulling the water wizard with him. Vanitas, Namine, and Xion went in after them.

* * *

Master Yen Sid was just about to add a purple liquid to the large beaker when a portal opened in front of him. A Ventus look alike stumbled through it and fell on his stomach. Kyoko fell through it next, landing on her face, with Vanitas landing on top of her. Then Ventus, Xion, and Namine stumbled into the tower.

"Oh? You completed the mission so soon?" Master Yen Sid asked.

"Yeah! Impressive, eh?" Xion said cheerfully.

"I presume your name is Roxas, right?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah... That's me alright..."

"What kind of power do you think you have?"

"I dunno."

"Imagine he has ice power? Ha-ha! He'll really be up against Vani then!" Namine laughed.

"Hah. Hah." Vanitas laughed sarcastically.

"Imagine they room?" Ventus asked.

"Fuck off, you airhead..."

"Please. Vanitas, I told you to watch your language... And I need to speak to Roxas, so if you would got to your dorms in the meantime..."

The five students nodded, got up and walked through the portal. It closed. The room got dark. A bright sign appeared on the floor. The sign of Gemini! Not again...

* * *

Kyoko looked up at the mission board. There were a lot of new missions there, but she couldn't choose which one. She set Sam down and stood on her tip-toes, her hand out extended to reach one of the slips of paper. A hand grabbed it. A low chuckle surprised her and she fell on her behind. Sam started growling and barking. She looked towards the person. Oh great. It was the school player. Seifer.

"Hey! Give that back!" She exclaimed.

"I'll give it back if you agree to complete the mission with me." Seifer said, grinning.

"I'd rather go on a mission with a human than with a sleaze bag like you." Kyoko said. She stood up, jumped up, and swiped another paper. She picked up Sam and turned heel.

"You're gonna regret saying that!"

The blonde huffed as she turned the corner. All of a sudden the lights went out, leaving her and the brown dog in complete darkness. She fell on her knees, her eyes widened.

"Darkness..." A voice whispered.

Sam barked. Kyoko got up and ran, yelling bad words that she normally wouldn't say. She could hear footsteps behind her. The girl burst into the first room that she came across. She locked the door and faced the darkness ahead. The large window was open, the thick red curtains tied to the side, revealing the huge full moon. As of under a spell, she let Sam go and walked to it.

"I must be on the Forbidden Side, where night reigns and the sun never shines." She whispered.

All of a sudden, the piano near her began playing music. She jumped and saw a dark silhouette playing the big instrument. A tear slipped down her face. The music the person was playing was extremely sad. Even Sam thought so because she started whining. Then, a sharp knife was shot out of nowhere and was barely a centimeter from piercing her neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing on the Forbidden Side of Fortress Blanca?"

"F-Fortress B-Blanca...?"

* * *

Roxas sighed. He had wasted, according to his watch, about an hour. Master Yen Sid had tried coaxing out his power but to no avail. The blonde was really tired from all of the spells that had been placed on him, and he could just collapse in the hallway. But he had to stay awake. Until he found Kyoko, he couldn't sleep. The master wizard had assigned her his mentor. So right now, he had to do three things. Go apologize for calling her a pipsqueak, and tell her, and get punched, most likely in the face or in the stomach.

"Roxas? What are you doing up so early?"

He turned around and saw Xion. Almost immediately, his face turned red and his heart started beating faster. Wow. He didn't know that any girl could make him feel so overwhelmed. She walked over to him and yawned.

"You should be asleep." She said quietly.

"What time is it?" He asked.

Xion took his hand and looked at his watch. She giggled. "You're going to need a new watch, Roxas. Because it's wrong. Our day doesn't have twenty-four hours like your world. It has twenty six hours." She said.

"Twenty six? What the fu-?!" Roxas was cut off when she put her index finger on his lips.

"Don't you dare say that bad word. It's against the law." She said. "Promise me you won't say it."

He laughed. "Alright. But only because YOU want me to."

She smiled and stepped back, putting her hands on her hips. He chuckled and turned to walk assume but she stopped him.

"What dormitory will you be staying in?" Xion asked.

"Blue Rain, I think." Roxas replied.

"A-Are you going to take any missions anytime soon?"

"Mission?"

"Yeah. Master Yen Sid allows Centres and Airies to go on missions to earn money." Xion explained.

"Have you gone on any missions?"

"Of course. I go on a lot with Vanitas, and sometimes Kairi or Sora or Kyoko. And I'll tell you, Sora may be an airhead sometimes, or skyhead in his case, but he's a pretty reliable guy. So you gonna go on one?"

"Hmm... Then maybe I will go on a mission sometimes." Roxas waved and laughed. Maybe he would stop by the mission board... Just right before going to Kyoko's dorm and waking her up with cold water. Oh yeah!

* * *

The castle/abandoned school that resided in the heart of the Shadow Woodlands. The very home of ghosts and monsters and all things scary. Fortress Blanca. The very name of the place sent shivers down her spine. But how in the world did she end up there?! Was it Seifer? Did he push her into a portal during the Blackout?

"H-How am I... In Fortress Blanca?" Kyoko whispered. "Holy damn, I just remembered! I'm still in the dark! Get me outta here-"

"I asked you the question. Now answer me before I slit your throat." The person said angrily.

"U-U-Ummmmm..."

Sam jumped and the lights turned on. Green eyes locked with blue. A blue-haired boy's eyes widened and he dropped the knife. He lowered his head, blushing.

"I-I'm very sorry... I-I-I thought you were... Please forgive me..."

The boy looked at her. Kyoko blushed. She was never very good with cute boys, and at some point when she was talking to them she would always mess up or make a fool of herself. It happened with Ventus, Vanitas, and a few others she dare not mention, and now with this one. Yes, she was a fickle one...

"It's alright... I'll just leave..."

She picked up Sam who started squirming an proceeded walking towards the door. And then... She tripped. On a banana peel that appeared out of nowhere. Kyoko fell, but when she was about to hit the ground, the boy rushed and caught her. They both blushed.

'I knew I would embarrass myself! I just knew it!' She mentally slapped herself, and then she opened her eyes. Once again their eyes locked. "Y-Y-You can let me to... Now..." She said. The boy blinded and dropped her. Kyoko fell on the floor, and he fell on top of her. His hands and legs were serving as a shield. Sam jumped out of the blonde's arms and observed the 'lovey dovey' scene.

"W-What is this that is making my heart beat so fast... I-I've never felt this way around anyone in my entire life... Is this what the people of the day call love at first sight?" The boy asked, crawling closer to her.

_'W-Whoa! T-Too close, too close!'_

Their lips were about to touch when the door burst open. A pink-haired girl ran into the room.

"Neko-sama! What the hell are you doing?!" She cried.

The boy, Neko, blushed. "N-N-Nothing, Yuri-san..."

"What are you doing with this Daylight?" The girl, Yuri, asked angrily. "This one doesn't belong here! I'll dispose of her immediately if you wish!" She took out shuriken and threw them.

Kyoko pushed Neko off of her and jumped. She summoned Water Sphere and locked the shuriken in place. With the density of the water, the blades cracked and broke. "Look before you throw." She said, holding out her hand. "Otherwise, you might end up broken like those weapons."

"Oh, so this Daylight has magic? I'll take you out easily!"

Yuri summoned a dark shadow monster. It attacked Kyoko. The blonde tried to jump away but the spell had paralyzed her. She couldn't move. She put her hands in front of her to create a water barrier, but the pink-haired girl beat her and waved her hand.

"Blackout!"

The monster thing threw a punch at the blonde, and it went right through her. It drew back it's fist and opened it's hand. There was a blue orb floating in it's palm. Kyoko gasped.

"My magic orb!" She yelled.

"Watch as my monster shatters your source of life and magic." Yuri said.

The monster started squeezing the orb. Kyoko started screaming. Neko's eyes widened. "Yuri-san! Stop! You're causing her pain!" He cried. The pink-haired girl didn't hear him. "STOP!" Yuri finally heard him and made the monster disappear. Kyoko fell to the ground. Neko caught the blue orb and put it in her. She was surrounded by a blue glow before she passed out.

"Y-Y-Yuri... What did you do...?!"

* * *

"Oi. Roxas."

The spiky blonde boy turned to find his lookalike and Namine standing behind him. They both looked worried. He arched an eyebrow as the blonde girl stepped forward.

"Have you seen Kyoko? She was suppose to meet me an our ago, but she never came." She said.

"No. I haven't seen her. Maybe she's in her room." Roxas pointed out.

"W-We never check there because Kyo is a little territorial..." Ventus said nervously. 'Kind of like a dog... But don't tell her I said that, she'll totally mop the floor with me!"

"Honestly... I won't. Show me where her room is and I'll check it out."

Namine and Ventus nodded. They lead Roxas out of the main building, and lead him to the Blue Rain Dormitory. Each element had their own dormitory, and their own building. Ventus, he belonged to the White Breeze Dormitory. Xion, she belonged to the Vivid World Dormitory, and so on. They went to the top floor and went to room number 709. They knocked on the door.

No-one answered.

"See?" Namine said. "She isn't here. I told you."

Roxas wriggled the doorknob. It was open. He opened the door and went inside. The room was dark, like it always was. Though, there was someone lying on the bed. He walked over to the bedside. Kyoko was lying there, her hands clasped together as if she was dead. The blue rose necklace was glowing faintly.

"I found her." He said.

Namine and Ventus ran inside the room. The blonde girl shook her friend. "Kyo! Kyo! Wake up!" She exclaimed. The water wizard's eyes opened and she sat up.

"Eh? Where the heck am I?" She asked. "Eh? Why am I wet...? Crap, I was sleep-talking again, wasn't I...?"

"You're in the Blue Rain Dormitory. In your dorm. And yes, you were."

"Oh."

"By the way, what happened to your Signature?" Ventus asked.

Kyoko touched it. _'I can't tell them that that Yuri girl took my power. Or, no, wait, she didn't... Must have been a dream...'_ She thought in her mind. She looked up to her friends. "Must be that I'm still sleepy." Then she turned to Roxas. "What'd the master tell you about."

"Some crap about being a wizard and the responsibilities." He sighed.

"And who's your teacher? Every newcomer has a teacher."

"Oh. That. It's her." Roxas said, pointing at Kyoko.

"Of course. I knew it." Namine smiled. "Good luck, Roxas. You'll need it. Now come on Ven! We've got... Some homework to do!"

"W-We do?" Ventus asked, but he was already being dragged away. The door slammed, leaving the two alone.

"Whose Yuri?" Roxas asked suddenly.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"You said that Yuri took your power."

"I never said that."

"I heard you, loud and clear." Roxas said. "Are you trying to lie to me?"

"I'm not lying because I didn't say that. Unless. Okay, watch my mouth. See if I say this." Kyoko shifted on her bed and her hand hit something sharp. _'Ah crap! What the flip is this!' _She cried in her mind.

"It looks like a needle." Her brother stated bluntly.

"Oh, oh, I have it!" She gripped his shoulders and started shaking him. "You're secondary power is reading minds! Ha! I'm so smart!"

"Yeah, you're smart when I'm the one with psychic powers."

"You know what Roxy? I think I know what your main power is." Kyoko said cheerfully.

"Why don't I like the sound of that..."

* * *

Kairi Oceania was walking down the corridor, headphones on and listening to music. She went up to the mission board and picked up a paper that had fallen onto the ground. **"Fortress Blanca Investigation: People Needed: 5: Reward- 500,000 Gem. **She folded the paper in her pocket and walked away.

"Sora, I feel like a creepy stalker." Hikari whispered to her brother.

"Then why'd you come?" Sora asked.

"Because if I'm not here, then you'll most likely get caught." She replied. "I don't want my dear, dear brother to make a complete fool if himself in front of the girl he likes." She then shook her head. "Explain to me why we're stalking Kairi, again. I have a tendancy to forgot things that are totally STUPID and UNIMPORTANT!"

"It's not stalking... I'm protecting her."

"From what?"

"From anything!"

"Sora- My brother- You're a dumbass."

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious."

"So you admit it."

"Just shut the hell up or we're going to get caught."

All of a sudden, the lights went out. They heard a scream, and of course Sora darted from his hiding spot. Hikari blew her knuckles and followed him. She found her 'dear, dear brother' standing next to Kairi, who was on the ground, and they we're both cowering below a... A torn up rabbit without eyes and with the cotton falling out. She tensed up.

"R-R-Rabbit... S-S-So..." She whispered. "Cute! Ew, wait, it's all torn up!"

"I bet it's one of Fuu's illusions! Run!" Kairi yelled.

She grabbed Sora's wrist, who took Hikari's, and they ran. Hikari couldn't stop staring at the monster who tilted it's head cutely. She caught a glimpse of a red eye before they entered the Corridor of Light. Kairi looked the large door.

"What the hell was that?" Sora asked.

"One of Fuu's monsters. She knows everyone's deepest fear, and she uses that against them in battle." She explained. "It's her power. Wicked wench..."

"At least we're all in one piece."

"I need'a go now! Later!" Hikari suddenly cried before running off towards the Black Twilight Dormitory. Sora watched his sister go.

"Sora."

"H-H-Huh? W-What?"

Without the childish brunette there, there was no way he was going to not make a fool of himself. Kairi pulled out a paper from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Do you know what Castle Blanca is?" She asked.

"Yeah. That creepy old castle in the deserted side of Blackwood Crest?" Sora said.

"The dang thing says I need more people. Want to help?"

"S-S-Sure!"

* * *

"Okay, Roxas. Look at this flame."

Kyoko placed the blazing twig in front of her brother. Roxas flinched in pain. The flame wasn't on him, but he could feel it's intense warmth, and it hurt. Like hell. He shut his eyes tight, and he heard a faint noise. He opened his eyes to see what it was, and he saw Kyoko waving the stick around like a wand.

"Aha! Just as I thought!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Roxas asked. "What'd you think? That I'd get burned? Well it looks like your right."

"We are so compatible! Water and ice! Ah, what a coincidence!" Kyoko said happily.

"Back up. I have ice powers?" He said.

"Yes! We belong together!"

"You make it sound like you're Juvia from my favorite anime, Fairy Tail."

"You watch that? Perv..."

"Shut up and get to the point. And if you're thinking of asking me out, forgot it, I already got someone I've got interest." Roxas spat.

"So you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"You have a crush?"

"No."

"You like that girl."

"Sort of..."

"Okay, enough proof for me. Bleh, off topic! Okay, so close your eyes." Roxas did as he was told. "Think of white. Little white flakes falling from the sky, following on your nose, your ears, yours arms."

"Basically, I have no clothes."

"Shut up. What do you feel?"

"Warm, I guess."

Kyoko shivered. "Damn, it's cold!"

Roxas opened his eyes. The room had suddenly become all white, and it looked like snow was falling from little clouds gathered on the cieling. The floow was all covered in white, just like a comfortable blanket. His sister was shivering and rubbing her arms like there was no tomorrow.

"Y-Y-Yup! Y-Your p-p-power is i-i-i-i-ice..."

* * *

**Chapter fin! I will finally start updating once more, after a long time! I have finally gotten my touch back! Yay! Okay, that's all! R&R!**


End file.
